


A Better Game

by mvernet



Series: Sentinel Thursday Prompt Fics [10]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Canon Divergence for Joel Taggert, Episode: s04e02 Murder 101, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Hostile, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: In the aftermath of the Brad Ventriss case, Blair seeks shelter from the storm.





	A Better Game

Joel walked beside Simon in the hallway outside of Major Crimes, tapping on a copy of _The Science of Detection._ If Blair hadn’t mentioned the title, he would still be looking for it. Joel was an avid reader, especially since his wife had died of breast cancer right before he made the move to Major Crimes.The library was his refuge from his lonely life and his empty house. He had finagled a library membership at Rainier and often did research in the quiet setting. The friendly librarian at Rainier had said that outside of FBI courses at Quantico that were similar, she had no record of that particular course being given anywhere.

“Captain, I found the detective science course that Ellison took. Man. this book’s got it all. I mean it’s really in-depth. You know, we should offer it for everybody. I mean, we could all be Ellison.”

Simon dismissed the idea out of hand, knowing that he was the one who thought up the false course based on an excellent book he had read a few years ago. Blair had actually read the darn thing and now Joel had too. He hated lying to his friend and fellow Captain. “Joel, I don’t need you to be like Ellison. I need you to be you. Can you handle that?”

Rather than being flattered, Joel was taken aback at Simon’s evasive maneuver. Ellison had a secret and Blair had something to do with it he was sure. He didn’t need a course in detection to know that Simon wouldn’t throw out an idea of his without a cup of coffee and a discussion in his office. Something was up. Something big. Joel answered quietly, his thoughts elsewhere.

“Yeah, but it is a good book.”

~~~**~~~

Joel returned _The Science Of Detection,_ with a dissatisfied sigh. The librarian was the same friendly woman who had helped him find the book earlier. “Captain Taggert, wasn’t that the book you needed? We could do some searching of East Coast libraries.”

“It’s not that it was an excellent book and the right one according to Blair, oh, he’s a colleague of mine.”

“Blair Sandburg? He works with you?” Joel matched the woman’s smile. Blair certainly had a way with the ladies. Even the ones who resembled Marian the Librarian, before she got kissed in The Music Man.

“We both work in Major Crimes. He’s a good friend.” Joel suddenly had a thought. “Do you have Blair’s published works?”

“Oh, yes. We always have a teacher’s published works available to students.” She giggled quietly. “Many a student had gotten an A by using a quote from their professor’s own works in a paper.”

Joel spent the next few hours pouring over the adventures and theories of his little buddy. The librarian kept them coming till just before closing time. He closed an obscure Anthropology journal where he had read Blair’s article, _Sentinels, Genetically Advanced Individuals And Their Role In Tribal Lore._

Joel jumped at the sound of the PA system coming on. 

The library will be closing in ten minutes.

Joel looked around half-convinced he was in a jungle full of fierce jaguars and hissing snakes. “My God. Ellison is a Sentinel and Blair is his Guide.”

~~~**~~~

Joel was ensconced on his couch reading one of the Anthropology journals that had been entrusted to him for seven days. The article was written by a much younger Blair Sandburg, documenting his first trip down the Amazon. The enthusiastic student on the pages was nothing like the hostile, angry man that inhabited Blair’s body since his “death” at the fountain at Rainier.

Joel went cold whenever he thought about it, but no one was addressing Blair’s hostility. They were all hoping it was just a stage, like those in grief. Simon had given Blair an ultimatum, go see the department shrink or take a break from police work to “process” his near death experience. 

Joel had jumped at the chance to work with Jim. He had a chance to see "The Cop Of the Year' in action, and what he saw had set off all sorts of alarm bells in his head. He didn’t become Captain of the bomb squad without developing some skills of his own. Jim Ellison used to be a ticking time bomb, caustic and explosive. Joel wondered what the little anthropologist had done to diffuse him. Now it seemed that Blair was the one with a short fuse and Ellison was frightened, treating his partner with the same care you use when choosing which wire to cut on a live bomb.

The Sentinel thing but all the pieces together in the right order. Jim had enhanced senses and needed a Guide to help him control them. But why hide? Why make Blair take all the hassles with none of the perks? The kid had found a Sentinel after writing about them with all the enthusiasm of a true fanatic. Joel glanced at the picture in the journal of a young Blair trying to catch a fish with a spear. Several tribal members looked on and laughed and Blair’s face was alight with joy. It bore little resemblance to Jim’s dark eyed, drawn faced partner these days. Joel imagined finding a Sentinel would make Blair a celebrity in scientific circles. Yet here he was, treated like a tagalong kid brother at best, disrespected and dismissed, always a step behind in the cold darkness of Jim’s shadow.

A light tapping at his door brought him out of his revery. He placed the jounal on the coffee table and stretched on his way to the front door. He gasped when he opened it and pulled Blair inside as a cab took off from Joel’s driveway. Blair’s long curls were sodden, he was wearing hospital scrubs, patient slippers and nothing else. He was hugging himself, shivering from the damp evening air and coughed pitifully before he was able to give Joel a sad smile. “Hey, Joel. I need a place to crash. You said anytime last time I stayed with you after Jim kicked me out, right man? Well, here it is, anytime.”

Joel grabbed him and hugged him tightly. “Jesus, son. What the hell happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay?”

Blair melted into the big man’s arms and sighed. “Aw, Joel. I knew I could count on you. I’m okay. Just really cold and sort of shocky, I guess. We took down Brad Ventriss and I had to jump from a helicopter to drag him out of the drink. Water is no longer my element, man. No matter what my mom says.”

“What?” Joel pushed Blair gently away to get a good look at him. “You jumped out of a helicopter? Where was Ellison?”

“Well, he jumped out first. On to a getaway boat. Brad hit the water and panicked. I jumped in and grabbed him. Jim insisted I go to the hospital, but I stole some scrubs while I was waiting in the ER and took off. The last thing I needed was Jim’s overbearing brand of mother-henning. I hate that almost as much as I hate the guilt driven relationship we now have.” Blair broke away from Joel’s firm grasp.

“God! Joel! I’m so angry at the universe. So angry at Jim. Why did he have to bring me back? When I died, it was so fucking peaceful, man and for a few minutes out of my fucked up life, I was happy.”

The skin on Joel’s neck began to tingle just like when he was was faced with disarming a tricky explosive. Blair’s hostility towards life was more volatile than a car trunk full of C-4. This was no time to be timid.

“Blair, sit down. I have something to tell you.” Joel gently brought Blair to the couch and threw a a warm plaid blanket over his shoulders. “After I do, I’m going to make you some hot tea and a nice dinner. We are going for warm and comfortable here, okay? Not frantic and hostile.”

Blair chuckled and clung to the warmth of the blanket and Joel’s arm that had pulled him close. “Son, I know about you and Jim. I know he’s a Sentinel and you’re his Guide.”

Blair’s eyes opened wide. He saw the sincere concern in Joel’s kind brown eyes and he found he couldn’t deny it. “How?”

Joel grinned, “You’re not the only observer with a library card. I knew something was going on with you and Ellison. You two left lots of clues. I did some research and read your published articles.”

“Oh, man, Joel. I… I think I’m glad you know. I’m so tired of hiding. So tired of pushing Jim where he doesn’t want to go.”

“Blair you have to know, I love you like a son. I’d never do anything to hurt you or Jim.”

“I’ve heard that song before, but coming from you, I believe it.”

“Blair, what’s wrong, little buddy. All this anger, where is it coming from?”

Blair sighed and hung his head. His still damp hair covering his expression. Joel stood and headed for the bathroom to get a towel. He put the kettle on as he passed the kitchen. He made one more detour and grabbed the comforter off of his bed. He returned to the couch and began to towel dry Blair’s hair, being careful of the bruises and bumps coloring his too pale skin. A minute or two passed as Joel took care of Blair. His tousled hair, his slim body wrapped in plaid with feet tucked under him gave him the appearance of a lost boy or even Peter Pan himself. Joel smiled at that image. “Stretch out a bit, son. Put that pillow behind your head. Let me get this comforter around you. No, keep the blanket tucked around you.” Blair finally felt comforted enough to talk.

“It’s Jim. I love him. More than life itself. He’s so… important, Joel. I know I’m lucky to have found him. Lucky to be in his world. But Joel, I… I died. And he brought me back. I’m his. Body, mind and spirit. In this world and the next. I belong to him. And all he does… is reject me.”

“Blair, do you mean you want him as a lover?”

“Yes, and no. I mean I want to be Jim's partner in life, it would be awesome. But if he can’t, I could live with just some sort of ritual commitment. A vow to stay together. I need to stay at his side, a Guide is what I was meant to be. What we have goes beyond convention. We already have so much more than I knew existed. I have a convicted heart, Joel. Wither Jim goest, I go. You know? I’ve lost myself. But It’s okay. I’ve found my purpose and I’m so fucking mad that Jim won’t take what I have to give him. I saw it Joel. I can guide him to where he should be. What we’ve done together at Major Crimes. It’s only the beginning.”

The kettle whistled and Joel patted Blair’s leg, silently conveying his understanding as he stood to make his friend tea. ”Blair. Your feelings are a little intense right now. But I assure you, Jim is just as committed to you as you are to him. He’s just afraid. He got you killed, Blair, at least that’s how he looks at it. He’s frozen with emotion, not able to express even a fraction of it. You have time, play the game by his rules for a while. Believe me, you have the better game. You love him. No one can afford to throw that kind of love away.”

“Play Jim’s game better than Jim can? I can do that!” Blair smiled and Joel could swear his empty little suburban house felt like a home again. Joel trotted to the kitchen and fussed with the sleepytime herbal tea he had bought especially for Blair’s visits, making his friend a whole pot and adding a couple of Twinkies to the tray for good measure. He placed the tray in front of the Blair cocoon and a hand slipped out to grab a Twinkie. Joel was laughing when his mobile phone rang.

//Joel Taggart//

//Joel? Blair walked out of the hospital. I can’t find him. His clothes are here. Oh, God, Joel. What if he’s hurt. What if…”//

//Whoa. Whoa. Jim. Take it easy. He’s right here. Safe and sound and stealing my Twinkies.//

// He’s okay? With you at your place?//

//He’s here Jim. Showed up in a cab wearing surgical scrubs. I was a little concerned at first. But once I got him warm, he seemed more like his old self. Jim, I think he should stay here for the night. I’ll make sure he’s fed and watered for you and return him in the morning.//

//Okay. Sure. He must be really beat, huh? Thanks, Joel. Put the kid on.// 

Blair shook his head forcefully, but Joel mouthed silently, “Game on.” Blair took the phone.

//Jim?//

//Chief? You had me so scared. Why the hell did you leave like that, honey?//

Blair smiled at the endearment that slipped through Jim’s defenses. He obviously wasn’t even aware he said it. He must have been frantic. Blair’s anger melted as he looked up at Joel’s grinning face.

//Awww, Jim. Man, I’m sorry. I kinda freaked out, being all wet and in the hospital again. I’ve been a real bear lately, in case you didn’t notice.//

//Oh, I noticed. I notice everything about you. Right now your breathing is a little raspy and your heart rate is elevated slightly. Your voice is a little slurred like it gets when you’re warm and sleepy. And your breath smells like a Twinkie, natural foods my ass.//

//Hey! No way you can smell that. You’re just jealous of the VIP treatment I’m getting from Joel.//

//Yeah, Chief. Yeah, I am. I wish you would have talked to me. I wish you didn't feel like running away from me. The thoughts that went round my head when I found your wet clothes on the floor of the exam room. Blair, I thought someone had taken you. Taken you away from me. Again. God, Blair. Can I come over?//

//Well… I… no, man. We all need some sleep. Where are you?//

//At the station.//

//Go on home, Jim. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.//

//Okay, Chief. I guess I could sleep now. I’m glad you’re alright.//

//Thanks, Jim. Goodnight and...//

//Yeah, Chief?//

//I love you, man.//

The phone line was silent except for Jim clearing his throat. Then a moment later Jim's sincere voice vibrated the air between them.

//I love you too, Blair. Ummm, put Joel back on.//

Blair handed the phone to Joel and whispered, “It’s a start.” knowing Jim could hear.

//Yeah, Jim?//

//Joel? Thanks for taking care of him. I’m glad he has someone like you looking out for him.//

Joel smiled down on Blair who was starting to fade.

//I love him like my own, Jim.//

//Yeah, he brings that out in people. Listen, he took quite a dunking today. I’m worried about his lungs. He really doesn’t need a cold at this point, he’s susceptible right now.//

//I’ll check him during the night, Jim. I’ll make sure he gets to the ER if he has any trouble. And I promise to call you first.// 

//And he’s still not recovered from the beating he took the other day. Does he have a headache? Is he nauseous? Dizzy?//

//I checked his injuries when I dried his hair. He didn’t complain of anything.//

//Did he eat yet? I mean a good dinner?//

//Next on the agenda, Jim. I’ll make him some comfort food.//

//He gets nightmares sometimes.//

//Jim! I’ve got this!//

Blair’s snores filled the room and both men laughed.

//Go home, Jim. Your Guide is safe with me, Sentinel.//

//Joel?//

Joel hung up and headed to the kitchen to heat Blair up some Chunky Creamy Chicken soup.

~~~**~~~

After a hearty breakfast at Joel’s favorite diner, Joel had dropped Blair off at the loft so he could change his clothes and pick up his Volvo. Joel had arrived at the station first and in a quiet conversation in an empty conference room, Joel had told Jim what he now knew and swore to keep their secret. Joel also mentioned that Jim would be a fool not to accept Blair’s love and Jim agreed wholeheartedly. 

Jim was on the phone when Blair arrived. He noticed he wasn’t listening to his colleague's conversation anymore, but to Blair’s breathing. He ended the call. “Yeah, well, thanks, Pete. Give my best to your mom. Bye.”

Blair came up to Jim’s desk and smiled shyly. Jim nearly dropped his phone. “Hey, Chief. Hey. Your face is looking better. How’s your head?”

“Well, my head realizes that just 'cause you're right, doesn't mean you always get what you want. You can't get mad at anybody. You just got to play the game better than they do. How's that sound, Wally?”

“Hey, that's pretty keen, Beav. Well, Dad called. Said we've got a body down at Miller's Pond. We got to go meet up with Eddie and Lumpy.” Jim stood and gently tapped Blair on the chin with his fist.

Blair returned the tap just as gently. His bright smile reflected in the light in Jim’s eyes. “Is it just you and me again, Wally?”

“You betcha.” Jim grabbed his coat and winked at Joel. Joel winked back, shook his head. and went back to his journal, reading about the adventures of Blair Sandburg, anthropologist and observer extraordinaire.


End file.
